Home For The Insane
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Half-Blood Asylum for the insane. Or, that's what the managers make the occupants believe. There are two groups- the boys and the girls. Both are extremely gifted, and insane. But they want out of the hell they're stuck in. They are not crazy. They're just different. Very dark. Rated M
1. Welcome to the Asylum

_**Story Title:**_ Home For The Insane- Or, two gangs in a mental asylum. Broken, darkened in their own ways.

 _ **Descrption:**_ Half-Blood Asylum for the insane. Or, that's what the managers make the occupants believe. There are two groups- the boys and the girls. Both are extremely gifted, and insane. But they want out of the hell they're stuck in. They are not crazy. They're just different. Very dark.

 _ **Parings (Because there isn't a main core pairing, I know I usually have one, but it's really not focused on just ONE pairing:**_ Percy/Aria, Dea/Nico/Leo, Darker Nico/Dea, Orlando/Melodie (Slow burn for these two. Like, really freaking slow. Possibly chapter 5 or 6 they get together).

 _ **Rating:**_ Pure M for some gore and smut. Because it is an asylum, and these kids need to have some pure sex fun. Dark as well.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ This idea of a fanfiction is my idea, somewhat. Pulled some inspiration from " _American Horror Story: Season Two: Asylum_." By far the darkest season ever. And because my mind is pretty dark.

Anyways, enough of that! Time for another story!

If you don't like dark stories, and/or cannot handle gore, please click to go back. I do not wish to ruin your innocent souls.

But if you _can_ handle these types of stories like me, continue to read! I encourage that you do, if you can handle these stories. My writing skills are not perfect, so please bear with me.

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

There's crazy people in this world. No, no, admit it. There are some crazy fucked up people on this planet.

People say it is the malfunction of our brains that make us this way. That would be somewhat true. There is also people influencing you, the outside world, you get it? I am not really going to go on as much anymore. If you do not understand, there is the fucking door.

And the craziest person and all?

Well, I should not say craziest, since it is a group of teenagers who are bat shit crazy.

Welcome to Half-Blood Asylum, home for the insane.

 _ **Melodie**_

I do not fucking know how or who put me in this shit hole. All I remembered was that I had blacked out, and I was strapped into a bed, ( _Very tightly I should add)_ , and was named yet another patient in the asylum.

I was not interested in meeting any of the other patients there, because let me face it: We were all in our own way, fucking crazy.

Or that was what our stupid people that worked there in the asylum reminded us day and night. Honestly, they did not help with my sanity. In fact, I felt like I was slowly losing it.

Or maybe I no longer had it. After all, my diagnosis said that I was suicidal, bipolar disorder, and an eating disorder.

That, in my opinion, was the formula of insane.

There were seven people in the asylum itself. That, counting Percy, Nico, and Dea, and Aria's darker selves. Those four had been diagnosised with MPD- or, Multiple Personality Disorder.

They had warned me not to get close with them, telling me, "They are bat shit fucking crazy. You stay away from that craziness."

But since I was at the asylum, was I not crazy as well, I wanted to say to the ugly nurse's face.

But like the foolish person I was, I grew attached to them, another promise that I had broken since I arrived: Do not get attached to anyone in this shit hole.

And apparently, after a few weeks of staying at the asylum, I had figured out who had romantic feelings for who in this shit hole.

At least with that, there was light.

Percy liked Aria. Aria felt the same for him. So did their respective forms. And Percy number two had a crush on another girl who had previously was in the asylum, her name was Honoka. From what I had heard from all the stupid gossip, she was a total bitch, and was shipped off somewhere else.

And when that had happened, pretty much everyone had breathed out a sigh of relief and was fucking satisfied with her departure. I did not know what to feel, so I kept my emotions in my tiny little body.

My emotion never spiked up as much, even in my childhood. I never let people in, and when I did, I simply forced them out.

My first spike of emotion I had was when I woke up against the stone cold wall, and he had given me a puff of his smoke, and some disgusting yet editable food that tasted like shit.

". . . Hey! Psst! Wake the fuck up!" I heard a hoarse voice that I recognized as a boy as I slowly woke up from my slumber against the wall. My back hurt like shit.

And I would not say that my slumber was good. The bed, even though I was strapped into it, felt better than that. Of course in the cell, there was a bed. But like the stupid fool I was, I did not sleep in it whatsoever.

"Go the fuck away." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Unless you want to fucking starve, be my fucking guest." I heard him hiss as I heard his footsteps slowly fade away.

"Wait!" I yelled, scrambling to get up, but my body was too sore, so I crawled over, ignoring my pain. I heard the footsteps echo closer until I saw a boy, close to my age looking ruffled up and pretty much fucked up, look back at me.

"I'll take it." I spoke, inching for the food. The boy raised an eyebrow as he slid the plate of food over with a spoon intact. I quickly filled up the spoon with what looked like creamed corn, and shoved it in my mouth, before spitting it out and coughing.

"This tastes like fucking shit!" I hollered. The boy chuckled darkly.

"It does. But get used to it. It's fucking editable, so eat it." He snarled lowly, lighting his cigarette, taking a puff. I growled at him.

"You seem to know your way around this place," I mumbled as I shoved some more food down my throat. True to his word, it was editable, and it tasted okay. But it still tasted like shit and had no flavor. The boy chuckled darkly and took another puff.

"Want some?" He spoke, removing his cigarette from his mouth and offered it to me.

"Oh who gives a fuck? Give it here," I growled, leaning closer. The boy chuckled and inched it closer to my mouth as now in that position, I could put it in my mouth and inhaled it before blowing it out, seeing the grey smoke and I breathed out a sigh of relief as it numbed me down.

Now that I could see better, the boy was Mexican and did not look half as bad. His black hair kept getting in his small, dark brown eyes and the candles that were around the cells, the only light, made his caramel skin glow golden softly. His small, thin lips curled into a slight smirk as I scowled at him.

"So, what brings you to this shit hole?" He asked as he laid down behind the bars in front as I did the same, only behind the bars in the back.

"I do not fucking know, actually. I blacked out and I was strapped to a fucking bed. They did shock therapy on me. Surprised I can still think and use my brain." I replied bitterly, twirling the smoke.

"Well. I got here because apparently, I murdered my family. More like my father murdered them all and dumped me here." He replied in the same bitter tone.

"So your dad's a sadistic cold-blooded murderer?" I questioned him as I stared at the side of his face. Noticing this, he turned to face me and laughed, his laughter echoing off the walls.

"More like a sadistic motherfucker who beds every slut he can lay his eyes on," He replied, still laughing crazily. I chuckled softly as I looked down.

"Well. Enough about me. What about you, new girl?" he questioned, seeing my casted look. That made me look up at him and chuckled darkly like he had moments before.

"Well. Like I told you- I blacked out, and I landed here. I got gang-raped. I almost murdered them all," I replied. He looked at me closer now, our faces inches apart.

"Go on," He murmured, clearly interested now.

"I mean, there is really nothing special about me. I mean- look at me. My face is too big for my neck. My jaw line is too sharp, so even if I fucking contour it, I'll make it sharper. My eyes are far too dark and too big." I replied, basically describing everything I hated about myself. The boy studied me closer and replied.

"Well new girl, I think your jaw line is so sharp, it could cut a bitch. And your eyes are darker than mine. So much pain and sorrow. There is no more this asylum can do to you, but make you laugh. Like me. We're both fucked up so much that this place is like entertainment. Like for the rest of us here- this place is like our personal jungle gym, but the people in charge say it is our personal hell. Like fuck they are so right." He spat the last sentence, anger and madness laced in his tone as his eyes looked like they were laughing. I was taken back.

"No fucking way. No fucking way!" I started to laugh. He looked at me and laughed too.

"My emotions? You can fucking see them?" I questioned him as I laughed harder. He stopped laughing and looked at me straight into my eyes, dead center.

"Yeah new girl. They are all over you. I can see them perfectly. So dark, so disturbed, so fucking beautiful. That is art to me." He breathed out, making me shiver in excitement.

Fuck, what?

I had never felt excitement before. And my broken emotions, from what he could see- _all_ of them, he said that he could see, he had called them beautiful.

My emotions. As dark as they were- he claimed that they were beautiful, and that they were art to him.

I was intrigued. Sucked in. Interested in what he had to say. Mainly because no one had ever noticed me before.

"They are art to you? You are fucking with me, right?" I asked him. His smirk just grew and that made me more excited.

"No. And I would like to fuck you, if only these cells walls were not here, I'd jump you and make you scream. I like it when girls scream for me. That is another thing I find very beautiful." He remarked. More shivers of excitement rushed through me and I moaned, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck you. Stop turning me on, asshole." I snapped. That made him laugh.

"Oh, that turns me on too." He replied casually, smirking. He was drinking in my sound, looking practically insane.

There was a sound of horn blasting through as I quickly shoved the rest of the food down my throat and panicked as he got up, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" I called out as I finished the smoke, and as he began to walk away from my cell. He looked behind him and looked at me, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I-I never got your name." I breathed out.

"Orlando. Orlando Miranda. People here call me YoYo." He replied. I laughed a little.

"Melodie. Melodie Yang. People call me Christine. And I will call you a pervert. Feel free to fuck me whenever you wish." I chuckled. He chuckled back and nodded.

"Well. It was nice talking to you, _Christine_." My nickname floated from his mouth like a poisoned stream that was tainted red and was floating into another dirty filled dam, ready to strike.

Once he left, I laid down against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

Maybe life here in this shit hole would not be so bad after all, if I had Orlando for company.

 _ **A/N:**_ So… what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Did my grammar improve?

I'm joking on that last part. Writing the characters as dark seems so fun! This chapter was Morlando-centered, because I needed to have some interaction with them in there.

Maybe Morlando will be the key focus of the pairings, who knows?

Next chapter, Melodie meets the rest of the fuck-ups that reside in the asylum! So more darkness and cussing!

Like I stated before, if this is not your cup of tea, please do not read this further.

 _Signed,_

 _The Author of this fanfic_


	2. Meet The Residents

**_Story Title:_** __Home For The Insane- Or, two gangs in a mental asylum. Broken, darkened in their own ways.

 ** _Descrption:_** __Half-Blood Asylum for the insane. Or, that's what the managers make the occupants believe. There are two groups- the boys and the girls. Both are extremely gifted, and insane. But they want out of the hell they're stuck in. They are not crazy. They're just different. Very dark.

 ** _Parings (Because there isn't a main core pairing, I know I usually have one, but it's really not focused on just ONE pairing:_** __Percy/Aria, Dea/Nico/Leo, Darker Nico/Dea, Orlando/Melodie (Slow burn for these two. Like, really freaking slow. Possibly chapter 5 or 6 they get together).

 ** _Rating:_** __Pure M for some gore and smut. Because it is an asylum, and these kids need to have some pure sex fun. Dark as well.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** __This idea of a fanfiction is my idea, somewhat. Pulled some inspiration from " _American Horror Story: Season Two: Asylum_." By far the darkest season ever. And because my mind is pretty dark.

Anyways, enough of that! This chapter is going to have the first smut, because honestly; I really could not resist adding any. Fanfic's M for a reason, you know?

As I said in the last chapter, Melodie meets the rest of the patients here! Will it end up good, or will there be some accidents happening in the common room? You shall have to wait and see.

And like I said before, this contains the first couple smut- so beware! If you cannot handle smut.

Likewise, if you don't like these types of stories, please don't read them! We good? Great.

Moving on, I present the second chapter of _Home For The Insane_!

 _ **Melodie**_

My life at the asylum got a tad bit better after that. After that meeting with Orlando, he started to visit a little more, and eventually, we had a mutual friendship. That with some fucking in-between. Maybe what we had was sexual, I did not know, nor did I even care.

Orlando showed me where everything was- the common room, the kitchen, and pretty much every nock and cranny of the entire Half-Blood asylum. The darkness was intriguing to me. I wanted to learn more, but I had decided against asking Orlando. I figured it would have been rude to even open my mouth.

Being smart, I simply shut my mouth and did not ask any questions.

My first day in the common room was where I got introduced to everyone. Apparently, every new member that was admitted in the asylum had to be introduced, asylum rules. That made the asylum seem like elementary school, every new kid that was admitted having to introduce themselves.

That was fucking stupid. I did not want to introduce myself for shit. Only Orlando knew me, and I wanted to keep it at that.

But once I had stepped foot in the common room, everyone stopped and looked at me as if I was god or something stupid like that.

Speaking of god, pretty much the nurses had looked at me and whispered that I needed Jesus or some bullshit like that. I wore insane, crazy makeup. One time, my eyebrows were a vibrant purple and one of the nurses screamed in terror, crying out that I needed Jesus. That day I knocked her out, and lost my virginity as a prize.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had been lounging in my cell after I had finished putting my makeup on, as I looked out the window, staring my vibrant purple lips as I watched the trees.

I heard my cell door open and I turned around to see one of the nurses and she screamed as she saw my reflection.

"What?" I snapped, walking towards her. She stepped back and started screaming, pointing at my face.

"Is my makeup fucking bothering you or something? Because if it is- you can go and fuck yourself," I snapped at her, clearly irritated. My fist simply met her face and she was knocked out cold.

"Pussy," I mumbled, looking at her fallen form.

And that was that.

When I entered the common room, the room seemed to go into a hushed silence as everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Melodie. Please do not fucking talk or fuck with me." I spoke, and everyone turned to do whatever they were doing. I sat down in one of the chairs, twirling with my short, boyishly cut black hair, finger combing through it as I drummed my fingers against the chair in frustration.

Anger suddenly ran through me. Why the fuck were they staring at me? Were they judging me? Fuck.

One thing I hated that people did to me was that they would judge me. I could feel their stares burning into the back of my head, my inner-voice whispering in confusion and anger.

 _Why are they staring at us? It roared angrily._

I don't know!

 _I hate them! Kill them!_

I barely even know them you stupid bitch! Go. Away!

My inner-voice and I stopped arguing after that. I slammed my fist on the armchair that I sat in, and I took a breath.

I did not remember what I did after that.

All I remembered was the weird girl with lilac hair and a couple of different girls coming towards me. Probably everyone.

"I thought I did not want anyone to come over and talk to me," I growled to myself. The girl with the lilac hair chuckled.

"Orlando talks about you. He cannot really keep his mouth shut." The girl with the lilac hair replied with a chuckle.

"Fucking bitch." I growled to myself, wanting to punch the shit out of him. The girl with the jet-black hair and grey blue eyes started laughing.

"He always hangs out with those boys over there-" She pointed to the group of boys sitting at the other side of the common room. They seemed to be hunched in a group, whispering to each other.

"Which one likes boys?" I asked her. She looked at me and blushed a little, before answering.

"Nico and Leo. The original one. His counterpart is sitting in the corner like a moping bitch." She answered. She motioned to a boy who looked like Nico sitting in a corner, and a girl that looked like her sat next to him as she cuddled him and he cuddled right back into her.

"That is my counterpart. I'm Dea, by the way." She spoke. I nodded slowly at her.

"The girl with lilac hair is Aria, and the one with vibrant bubblegum pink hair and a tattoo on her face is Sylwia." Dea spoke, pointing at each one of them. They waved at me a little and smiled faintly.

"So… do you like any of them?" I asked them. They went red and began to stare at the floor.

"I like Nico and Leo," Dea mumbled.

"I like Percy," Aria mumbled.

"I like Dominick." Sylwia mumbled.

"So, are the counterparts of Nico and Dea dating?" I asked them. They nodded, confirming my question. The counterparts of the two did look pretty cute to me.

"Wait, Dea so you said you like Nico _and_ Leo?" I spoke to her. She nodded, sounding looking numb.

"Leo is with Annabeth. Literally. But she is cheating on him with Nico. They both like her," She replied. My mouth fell open a tad bit.

"So… basically is she two timing?" I mumbled, only allowing the girls to hear our conversation.

"Pretty much if you can call it that. I am really pissed off at it. I want to give her a piece of my fucking mind, but I have to stay low. For their sakes." She replied in the same quiet tone.

"You should give her a piece of your mind Dea. She deserves it," I spoke, seeing a curly-haired blonde next to Leo.

"Is that her?" I asked her. Dea nodded numbly. I could tell that she liked- no. Maybe liked was not the correct word to describe her feelings for them. Something deeper than that, something even I could not describe. In her eyes when I saw her look at Nico and Leo, there was love, respect, but there was a sad, almost defeated look in her eyes. Like she knew they could never be. That because of who they were, it would not last. Or maybe she simply did not think of trying to work it out between the three of them, I was not sure. Maybe all three.

"Well. You should go and talk to Nico and Leo. When Annabeth is not there, maybe?" I suggested to her. She looked at me and thought about it.

"That could be worth a shot."

And that was how I figured how deep Dea's love for those two ran that day.

And that was that.

 _ **Dea**_

Melodie was not all as strange as I thought she would be. She was perfectly sane and normal, and the insane crazy look in her eyes was what we all had, living in this shit hole. I saw Nico and Leo talking to Annabeth and I ignored the lump on my chest and looked away from the three. I heard some footsteps and I ignored them.

". . . Dea?" It was Leo. I felt Nico placing a hand on my shoulder, and I stood up, my head facing them.

" _Well. You should go and talk to Nico and Leo. When Annabeth is not there, maybe?"_ Melodie's words rang in my head. I pondered that. I never actually tried to talk to them, even when Annabeth _was not_ in the room. Maybe because I was scared to talk to them. Or maybe, they did not feel the same about me.

Maybe they did not feel the same about me.

 _Yes, but why would they be comforting you? It is so obvious they do care about you!_ My inner-voice screamed at me. I finally mustered the courage to turn back and look at them, their eyes full of concern.

"What is wrong with you? Why haven't you talked to us? It's not natural of you to do that! We're worried about you!" Nico yelled at me.

"I fucking apologize, it is just that Leo's dear, goody-two shoes girlfriend is a fucking two-timing whore who is sleeping with the both of you!" I screamed right back at his face. That caught Nico and Leo _both_ off guard.

"There," I seethed, "I said it. Now, leave me the fuck alone."

"No," Leo growled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Is it because you both are just little pussies who are going to run back for her every time? Is she fucking great in bed or something? Is that you're both fucking my half _sister_? Or is it something so fucking stupid out of this fucking shit hole we currently live in?" I challenged him, pouring my frustrations out on the both of them, my rage finally showing its colors.

"No!" They both roared the same time. My eyes twitched in irritation.

"Then fucking tell me!" I screamed back, about to lose it.

"Because we fucking love you." Their cracked voices replied in a hushed whisper. My heart stopped for that moment and my body began to get tight. Tears prickled my eyes and they started rolling down my pale face.

"I-I… I love you too," I whispered quietly, my broken form managing to come over in the middle of the two of them, taking a few deep breaths and watched as they both snuggled into me.

"It's alright. We're together now," They both whispered into both of my ears, holding both of my hands. We stayed cuddled up together in that lonely common room, the entire room silent as I heard footsteps echo away and faded off to someplace else, but that really did not matter right now. The three of us stayed cuddled up together, the silence just making our moment all the more special, and that nothing could ever break apart this moment we had to ourselves.

Ever.

 _ **Melodie**_

I was taking a shower when _he_ came in. The water had still been hot, the hot temperature calming me down and burning off my dead skin, but not enough. I could still feel them on me. And that is when _he_ came in. He was behind me, completely naked, obviously. I kept tapping my fingers against the wall.

"Did you hear Dea, Nico, and Leo got together?" He murmured quietly as he cleaned off my back with a small towel.

"Everybody heard, Big Brother. That is not common knowledge," I spoke with an eye roll. He stared at me with a what-the-fuck face.

"Really?" He asked. That made me face-palm as he turned me around.

"Yes, you idiot." I replied, looking at him dead in the eyes. That made him chuckle.

"Good. Those three belong together." He replied, before kissing me softly. This was more different then the kisses we shared those last few times. They were rough, quick, and fast. This one was slower, and much more tender than last time. Was he trying to tell me something? There were a million things running through my head at once, but my brain fried dead when my body slammed against the wall with a thud.

"Need. You. Now." He growled against my lips. I nodded meekly and let him take control. When this happened, I _always_ let him take control. Call me an idiot, or simply a pussy. But honestly, letting him take control was better than letting me show him what I was capable of doing. I didn't know what I was capable of while doing sex. I was afraid of harming people.

I was fucking crazy, and I was afraid of harming someone while having sex.

Yeah. That was my worst fear.

Orlando looked at me with a hungry expression and he loomed before me, his body pressed against mine tightly. I really did not care at this point. He simply thrusted into me and I sighed, sinking down to the floor, the movement making my muscles cry out, but I placed my head in his shoulder in a trance-like motion, and he simply cuddled me, and we were like that the entire time, just cuddling into each other under the hot water, sitting in silence.

 _ **A/N:**_ NOPE! No smut in this one! Was thinking about it, but then I was like- Nah. It's only the second chapter. So, we got ships in progress, and one is canon already! Well, at least in my fanfiction.

Will Morlando be canon? Duh, obviously. Just not so quickly. Y'all thought they would hook up, didn't you?

They will, don't worry. Just not right now. Welp. Hope you guys enjoyed the meeting and the shower scene.

I had a ton of fun writing the Dea/Nico/Leo scene. I don't think I've ever had one of my characters cuss that badly. Oh well. What's done is done.

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Have a good morning, afternoon, or night wherever you are, and be safe!

~ _Signed,_

 _The Author_


End file.
